Driver coaching and notifications can be helpful for influencing driver behavior. At a basic level, providing a “check engine” light can serve as a helpful reminder to have the vehicle serviced. As another example, U.S. Pre-Grant Publication No. 2012/0232747 states, “When vehicle driving behavior triggers an excessive speed event a coaching tip for this type is queued.” According to this publication, “The server 30 is able to track excessive speed events. Excessive speed is defined by multiple parameters configurable by the administrator, including: 1. Speed limit—a system wide configuration applied to all policyholders, i.e., 85.0 MPH.” This publication also suggests the following “coaching tip”: “A vehicle's fuel efficiency is reduced at speeds greater than the speed limit. Avoid excessive speeds and try to maintain a constant speed.” Yet, while mentioning “multiple parameters configurable by the administrator,” the “system wide configuration applied to all policyholders” leaves several technical problems unmentioned and unsolved. For example, this approach is “one-size-fits-all” and provides no ability to tailor driver coaching to a particular vehicle or vehicle configuration. This approach fails to recognize that vehicles will have different characteristics that affect fuel economy goals, and fails to provide any technical framework for solving such problems.